Eternity
by Asov
Summary: She's ancient. She's too dangerous for words to describe. She's has a terrifying past. And now she's free. And she has eternity. Not even a fanfic. This is just a werewolf book because, why not?


Heavy silver chains hung over every part of her body, shackling her to several parts of the wall.

Three hundred and forty three years.

It had been three hundred and forty three years and still she had not seen even a glimmer of human flesh in person. of course, when you've been stuck in the deepest part of the deepest trench that had been found in the short amount of time that the mortals had when she was unconscious. But three hundred and half bloody years of isolation in the dark was bloody overkill.

Boredom had become her greatest enemy. It ravaged her soul and toyed with her mind, it was a miracle she was even sane!

Mostly sane...

Kind of sane...

Partially insane...

Somewhat insane...

Okay this was a losing argument. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be free, to feel the sun on her face again and hear the soft tweets and piercing whistles of birds.

All of this for a man she thought she could trust, the Wolfsbane he had slipped into her food so many years ago would have been enough to kill a normal wolf, but she was immortal, no one could eliminate her. She was so thankful for her gifts, that even in this abyss she could at times see through a crows eyes, (Over the years she had named each crow she reached Mr. Biggins, So far Mr. Biggins the 3008th had been rather helpful, until he was run over by a car of coarse) Using the crows eyes she could see images of the world outside. It seems the world had progressed in the last few hundred years of her absence immensely.

Her once vengeful mind would have wanted to seize control over the cities and raze them to all to the ground three hundred years ago, during the first hundred years of her capture, she had been young and foolish then... Okay so she wasn't so young then either. She had been chained down here since she was six hundred and eighty four years old. Oh my... It's my birthday today!

A giggle echoed through the deep chasm, What shall I do for my birthday? Try to make a tune with the rattling of my chains? Maybe. Watch through Mr. Biggins The 3009th perhaps? Oh but but does give me an awful headache though. Eh, who cares about headaches anymore.

She focused her energy on Mr. Biggins and waited until a rather blurry image came through to her mind, the image wavered for a few seconds before coming crystal clear in her minds eye. The forest came into view, It wasn't quiet, nor was it calm, wolves ripped at each other ferociously, judging by their size and the glint of intelligence in their eyes, they were no ordinary wolves. Blood smothered the clearing that they had gathered in, In the distance was a ravine, a young wolf was cowering at the edge of it, three much larger wolves cornered it, snarling and snapping their wide maws. The young wolf took a step back, accidentally knocking a stone down.

(first person p.o.v)

My eyes snapped open as something a rock hit the ground a small ways away from me. I strained to inch my way as far as the chains would let me to look out from under the lip of the ave that had been my grave for the past few hundred years. I could just make out a small wolf at the edge of it, it was too far up for me to hear anything. I blocked out the headache that had built up during my self given birthday present and put every effort into reaching the young wolfs mind link.

Finally I felt a connection and I said the first thing that I could think of.

Jump. Don't be afraid, you won't be hurt, just jump down.

The small wolfs silhouette looked frantically down, confusion and fear.

Jump, don't worry, just jump.

The small wolf hesitated for a second but I could tell that the other wolves were closing in on it. With a yelp the wolf leaped off the edge and started falling down, further and further until darkness engulfed it as it reached the very depths. I put every energy reserve I had into using my powers. The small wolf suddenly shone brightly like a lamp in the darkness, its descent halted in mid air, it yelped in fright before sagging in relief. I lowered it slowly to the floor, sweat beading on my brow, its paws finally reached the ground and I let go of a breath that I had been holding.

Its dark brown fur stilled glowed with the magic that I used to levitate it, It won't stop glowing for a few hours now or until it washed itself. The young wolfs head look from side to side, confused by the glow and trying to find the woman who's voice had echoed in its head. I hadn't spoken for over two hundred years, it took a few seconds for me to find my voice.

"Over here," I called softly, my voice sounding weak and gravelly. The wolf snapped its head over to me before cautiously making its way forward, the glow emanating from it was almost too much for my eyes but I waited for the glow to illuminate me so that the small wolf could see me. It cocked its head to the side so when I finally came into view.

"Shift." I commanded. Immediately changes overcame its body, quickly morphing into a little girl, she had dark brown hair to match her wolfs fur and bluish green eyes that glowed with my magic, her darkly tanned skin also glowed with my power, she looked around ten years old, whatever she was doing on that battlefield was beyond me. Her skin was clear of all blemishes except for two small freckles under her left eye. She obviously had a small gift of her own as her clothes appeared while other shifters clothes often teared while shifting, she wore jeans with a dark dusty blue shirt.

"What is your name child?" I asked quietly, my voice not used to talking over such a long time.

"Abigale, but everyone calls me Abi. Why are you chained down here? What's your name? You know you have moss growing on you right? Why am I glowing? Are you a witch? Why do you look like a skeleton with skin? Have you not eaten in a while? Do you need my help? Are those silver chains? Doesn't that hurt like hell?"

I waited patiently for her onslaught of question to end, "My name is Cassidy, you can call me Cas, The mosses name is Frederick, Your glowing because of my magic, I'm not a witch, I just have many powers, I am in fact starved half to death and I haven't eaten in a long time, yes I do need your help, yes these are silver chains and it hurts so much my body is entirely numb." I say quickly, that is possibly the longest sentence I have ever said.

Seconds pass and she just stares at me blankly.

"You named the moss Frederick?" She suddenly giggles.

"I've been down here a while." I sigh.

She stops giggling and puts on a serious face, she pulls out a dagger from a slim sheath tucked into her boot. The annoying thing about being to chained to all sides of the walls, including the ceiling and floor with your arms spread painfully wide open and pinned back is that you can't reach a single thing, including an annoying itch and the chain links attached to the walls. Even if you tried to pull them out with just brute strength all you would accomplish to do is break your entire body.

Abi walks to the wall and using all the strength that a ten year old werewolf could muster, (Which is about as much as a full grown male bodybuilder) slices speedily down into the ancient chain, It yanks on my arm but cuts clean through the link top half of the link and halfway through the bottom half of the link. My eyes widen a bit but grow a little alarmed when she goes to touch the chain with her bare hands, "Wait, there are some thick leather gloves in my skirt pocket." Abi looks physically relieved.

She walks over to me but confusion falls over her face, "You look like you're wearing something straight out of history." She mutters inquisitively, I nod my head, "It's a riding habit from the 1670's."

She stops and takes a moment to study me, "In fact, everything about you looks like it's from history, even your hairdo, albeit really mussed up and greasy but still, how long have you been down here?" She asked confused. I ponder it for a moment before deciding the truth would be best, "I've been here for three hundred and forty three years, just because some villagers saw me shift and got scared. My immortality is a gift from the moon goddess herself, but despite the fact that I can never die I still have to eat to maintain body fat which is why I look, as you said, like a skeleton with skin."

She silently stared a me for a full six minutes before asking the golden question, "How old are you!" She sputtered out, a small smile tugs at my lips, "I was born in the year of nine ninety, today marks my One thousand and twenty seventh birthday." "But th-that means that you are the f-first lycan that was created, you're th-the one that gave werewolves the g-gift of free willed shifting!" She stuttered in shock.

I nod quietly, "You're a myth, a legend among werewolves. Is it true that your wolfs fur is so dark that when you look too closely you get hypnotised as if it were a black hole sucking you in?" I was staring to get uncomfortable with the subject now, but I muttered a small yes anyway. Her eyes glazed over for a few minutes before turning back to normal, "I take it that you just called for someone." Her small face looked grievous for a moment before she replaced it with a strained happy facade but tears still pricked her eyes anyway.

"Yeah, my brother is going to find a way down here with our Beta, they'll help free you and get us both out of this place,we were at war with the Gray Moon pack earlier, we've been fighting since last night... My brother just told me that we've lost the fight, our Alpha is dead and so is everyone else in our pack." Her tears were streaming freely now and sadness weighed heavily on her. She walked over to me and plucked the old gloves from my pocket, they were too big on her but she pulled them on anyway.

She walked over to the chain and started bending the cut part. The sound of something scrambling down the path that was carved into the walls could be heard and then a sudden thud echoed through the chasm quickly followed by another one and the sound of heavy footsteps ricocheted around the walls, "Abi! Where are you!" A deep voice called out, "Over here, I'm glowing!"

"What do you mean glowi- Oh." Another voice joined the first.

The footsteps drew closer and closer, Abi ran over to meet them,"Abi, why and how are you glowing and how did you get down here, you were meant to be with the women and children."

"You should be glad I wasn't with them." She chastised him.

I watched quietly, wondering what they would think of the odd woman in historic clothing and shackled to the point of overkill. And let's not forget Frederick.

"A girl saved me from three Gray Moon wolves, I was stuck on the edge of the ravine and she managed to connect to my mind link, she told me to jump." Her brother and Beta released loud growls at the last part, Abi quickly shushed them and continued, "That's why i'm glowing, when I jumped she used her gift and stopped me from hitting the ground, now I'm going to repay the favour and help her, and so are you two." She stated. _'She's a bossy little thing ain't she_.' My wolf suddenly said. _'Welcome back to the living!'_ I growled back at her. Of course she'd be back now, after one hundred and twenty nine years.

"Why does she need help." The Beta said confused. Abi slowed walked backwards until I became illuminated in the soft glow emanating from her. _'With a flare for the dramatic apparently.'_

o~0~O~0~o

Hola mi amigos! How was the chapter! All of this just kind of spilt out of my head, I hope I didn't puke to much onto you my lovely readers!

Please tell me if you notice any mistakes in the plot or grammar and tell me if I should continue this story, kay!

PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER, M'KAY... Kay.

Word count: 2102

*Front cover is what Cas looks like


End file.
